


Kate

by tsukinobara



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, i don't think much of kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinobara/pseuds/tsukinobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal always believed in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x11, Forging Bonds

Neal always believed in love at first sight, and perhaps he never stood a chance against Kate. She was pretty and poised and that she already had a boyfriend was irrelevant. Neal met her and wanted her instantly, and when the boyfriend went to Chicago, he finally got her.

When she lost her legitimate job he introduced her to his illegitimate career, and he was happy. He couldn't, wouldn't, see past her pretty face and her place in his life - he was eternally smitten and could never recognize that there was little substance under her surface. Even after she left him, angry at his lying and trying to con her, he could never see she might not be his perfect partner after all.

The two years he spent chasing her, the four years in prison, he could only dwell on her and their ideal future together. And when he was free – or close enough – if the one man whose judgement he trusted didn't quite trust her, well, she was still the love of Neal's life and he could only see the perfect, idealized parts of her, because the perfect, idealized Kate was the only Kate he'd ever known.


End file.
